Just Visiting
by XoMargueriteoX
Summary: And now that he was in this dump, other guys could hit on her and date her and he wouldn't be there to kick their asses. Because every guy wants to tap the head cheerleader. But Quinn Fabray was his... she just didn't know that yet. One-shot.


**A/N: My first ever one shot! Yay!**

***Contains "Duets" spoilers***

**Okay, did anyone else HATE this episode?**

**Reasons I hated it:**

**Puck's in frickin Juvie.**

**Quinn started dating that Sam dude. (My theory… he's gay).**

**PUCK. IS. IN. JUVIE.**

**Anyway… as much as I hated this episode, it inspired this one shot. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. You know the drill.**

**O o O o O**

"Puckerman, you have a visitor."

Puck ignored the way-too-masculine-to-be-female security guard, pulling the pillow over his face.

"M'sleepin," he moaned. "Tell them to come back later."

He knew it was his mom. It would be her third time in two days. She'd already lectured him enough, hadn't she? Yeah, he shouldn't have stolen the ATM. But God knows he was being punished for it.

"Puckerman," she repeated harshly. "I'm not asking you."

Puck groaned and chucked his pillow across the dirty cell, getting up reluctantly. The man-lady opened the cell, admitting him into the lobby.

He'd been in this hellhole for a week and he was already going insane. So he stole an ATM out of a department store. It's not like he murdered anyone. Why not just give him a slap on the wrist and send him on his way?

He was probably disowned. Not that he really cared, but it having no house or food or anything would kind of suck. Maybe he could play guitar for money on the streets or something.

Juvie isn't exactly the most entertaining place in the world, so he'd mostly just sit in bed and think to keep himself occupied. About football. About school. About glee. About Quinn.

Quinn. Damn, she was gonna hate him. She thought he was a Lima loser before? Wait till she saw him now. And now that he was in this dump, other guys could hit on her and date her and he wouldn't be there to kick their asses. Because _every_ guy wants to tap the head cheerleader. Why couldn't she have just stayed a teenage mom/ glee loser that no one wanted to be seen around?

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Puck snapped as they cuffed him to a chair, so as to not let him escape. "I know there are gonna be like 20 guards watching our entire conversation anyways." But no one gave a shit what he had to say. He was a delinquent, after all.

After finally securing him, they let the visitor in. Puck tensed himself, ready for his mom's fury. Again.

But it wasn't his mom. No, it was someone he wanted to see like, a trillion times more.

"Well, if it isn't my baby mama," he said, grinning at the head cheerleader. She placed one hand on her hip with poise, raising an eyebrow at him. But otherwise, she ignored this comment.

"Puck," she said curtly, taking a seat across from him. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to say something else. She didn't.

"So…" he started.

"An ATM? Seriously?"she snapped suddenly, cutting him off. "We all knew you were gonna end up in here one of these days, but I personally expected something a _little_ bit smarter than driving into a department store." Puck shrugged.

"Guess I'm not as smart as you think I am," he said. "And save it, I've taken enough crap the last couple days." She sighed.

"You really screwed us over," she pointed out. "Us as in the glee club. We both know that you're the best guy singer, and without you…"

"You think so?" he cut her off, grinning cockily. "The _best_ guy singer?" She frowned.

"That is besides the point," she said. "The fact and matter is, you're damn lucky that Sam came around." Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Sam?" he asked. "The big mouth kid?" Quinn rolled her eyes, but looked like she was concealing a smile.

"Yes," she said. "The 'big mouth kid'."

"Dude's got some pipes," he said, smiling cockily again. "Not as good as mine though." Quinn laughed once.

"Oh, don't be so sure," she said. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"'Wow Puck, you're so great, you're the best singer there is'!" He said, mocking her in a girly voice. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"But you did."

"Puck!"

"Quinn!"

She started laughing. "You're annoying," she said. He shrugged.

"You should know that by now," he replied. She smiled.

"I do," she said.

They stared at each other for a minute. He just looked into her damn beautiful eyes for what seemed like the first time in years. But really, it's only been a month. It makes him want to take back the stupid ATM incident, just so he could see those eyes everyday like he used to before he got locked up in this place. He smiled and leaned forward. He could've sworn she did too.

But then she backed away.

"I can't do this," she said, standing up. "Puck… I'm seeing someone." He leaned back slowly, lowering his eyes at her.

"Who?" he asked. She sighed and sat back down.

"Sam," she said. "Sam and I are dating. We did duets the week you left… and he was my partner. Then we won and went to Breadsticks and… it just happened." Puck stared at her for a while.

"Okay," he finally said, shrugging. "That's cool." She raised an eyebrow, opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

"'That's cool'?" she repeated. "You don't… care?" He shrugged.

"Why should I care?" he asked. "I'm not your dad. Date whoever you want."

"I just thought…" she started. Then she shook her head. "Nothing. I _can_ date whoever I want."

Truthfully, he did care. He cared so fucking much. Dammit, she _knew_ that he loved her. And then the second he leaves, she decides to run off with a homosexual bleach-blonde dude. Once he got out of this place, he was gonna kick Sam's ass so hard Quinn wouldn't even be able to recognize him. He smiled at the thought.

"I should get going," Quinn finally said. He wanted to beg her to stay, but of course he didn't. He just nodded.

"Thanks for the visit, Fabray," he said. She smiled and stood up, turning and walking toward the door.

"Bye," she said, before closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, a guard came to take him back to his cell. He came quietly, following along with his head down.

That is, until he realized he wasn't gonna let her go that easily again.

And then something came over him. He kinda wished it hadn't, but is still glad it did. He looked at the guard beside him, and suddenly, pretending it was Sam's face, he punched him as hard as he could.

_Attention, there has been a code breakout, all guards remain at your posts and do not let anyone leave the building._

He heard it over the PA system, but still nothing occurred to him that anything would go wrong.

That is, until the guards stopped him at the front door.

But as they were pulling him back, he suddenly went limp. This was a trick he'd learned a long time ago when his mom tried to wake him up in the morning.

"Kid passed out," one of the guards said. They loosened their grip on him.

"He's faking it," the other one said, but he sounded unsure. Before they could figure out what had happened, Puck pushed them away forcefully, and before they could react, ran out the door.

"Quinn!" he called. She was getting in her car across the parking lot. But she heard him, and she looked up. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell?" she called back. He ran toward her as quickly as he could.

"Quinn…" he said.

"Go back in there! You can't just run out of Juvie!" she said. He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm serious! You can't…"

But he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. She pressed her hands to his chest as to push him off… but decided against it and left them there. But they were interrupted by a couple of guards grabbing Puck and pulling him away.

"Don't ever tell anyone that I yelled this to you across a parking lot," he called. "But I love you." She smiled.

"I have a boyfriend," she said. He grinned.

"That never stopped me before," he called. She laughed.

"You're such a dick."

"I know."

And he looked into those eyes one last time before the doors shut, separating them for months to come. But he knew that he'd be out of this brig soon, and that she'd be there, waiting for him like always.


End file.
